


Keryon Lukot

by ParaSam (littlemissleprechaun)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Not Beta Read, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, canon until 307, less than what the show has but, rated teen for minor violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissleprechaun/pseuds/ParaSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa has always had words on her, or rather, she can’t remember a time when she didn’t have words.  They were gold and shiny and wrapped around her left ankle and then down onto her foot so that she could barely read them.  She never understood what they meant until she learnt English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keryon Lukot

Lexa has always had words on her, or rather, she can’t remember a time when she didn’t have words. They were gold and shiny and wrapped around her left ankle and then down onto her foot so that she could barely read them. She never understood what they meant until she learnt English.

When she was five she tripped in the middle of the village. She hit her head and her black sticky blood fell from her hair. Three people saw her blood and she was taken to Polis to train with the other Nightbloods. She learnt how to fight and command and, most importantly, how to read English. She was one of the few to master the language so quickly. English wasn’t a popular language. None from the village she came from knew it, but she knew the clans across the sea, the ones that visit every nine years, spoke in English. Some leaders of the nearby clans also spoke it, though not as frequently. 

The Mountain Men also spoke it. Costia once told her a story, one that had been passed down from her father’s mother. She said that one had been seen and caught and, eventually, killed. He didn’t say much, but back then more people had spoken English and were able to understand him. 

From then on Lexa knew it was her destiny to kill the Mountain Men.

\---

Clarke was born with a soulmark, written down the length of her spine. It was jet black, and after her age group had learnt to read, Clarke asked Wells to read it to her. 

“That’s… um.”

“It must be sarcastic,” 

Clarke looked down. She’s never known anyone with enough hate or rage or whatever the hell it is to want someone dead.

The Ark was small, she still had a high chance of meeting her soulmate, whether they wanted her dead or not. Soulmates were relatively rare on the Ark, many people were born without them – her parents included. Wells, when she asked about his, said the same. 

When her father found out about the oxygen problems, her small angst about her soulmark just wasn’t important anymore. Not when she would be dead before she turns 18. After she was sent to the Sky Box, the possibility of her meeting her soulmate was so small, she almost gave up entirely.

\---

It wasn’t long before the commander died and she had to fight everyone she’s known since she was five. That was the moment she first felt heartbroken and after she won she collapsed to the ground. Her first kiss lay behind her, and she almost cried at the memory of her sinking a knife into Lexa’s leg. It wasn’t the time though, and that wasn’t when she started believing love is weakness, but that wasn’t soon afterwards.

She’d had the chip for two weeks when she asked about the previous commander’s personal life. She was told that his partner, his _soulmate_ , was killed at his hand. He hadn’t taken a serious lover since then. This was the first time she heard the phrase ‘ _love is weakness_.’

She met Costia after she became commander, but before she the twelve clans were joined. Costia didn’t say her words, and she didn’t have words. Costia bought out the peacemaker in her, making her strive to become a better and better person. 

One morning Lexa had awoken to a cold bed, and Costia flying around the room, packing clothes and various items. Costia was not known to panic. 

“Costia?” 

“Lexa! Moba, ai don kom bants,” Costia had been crying. Lexa stared. “Ai don a keryon lukot.” 

Lexa gestured for Costia to show her the soulmark. It was in silver along her collarbone. 

“Azgeda?” Lexa asked, only to see Costia shrug, “I wish you well.” 

And then Lexa had known heartbreak for the second time in her life as Costia walked away to find her own soulmate. And then again for a third time as Costia’s head was found with a note from Queen Nia before three whole days had passed. 

It was here she learnt to rule with her head and not her heart, for Costia’s death helped the creation of the coalition. Lexa would never love again, but at least her people were safe. 

\--- 

Clarke was not particularly surprised when they found out there were other people on the ground. Shocked? Yes. Surprised? No. From when she’d awoken on the dropship, she was thinking and hoping and wondering but then Jasper almost died and she realised that right now, she was just surviving. 

Most of the kids here had soulmarks. Some found each other the first day of landing. Some had words in languages Clarke didn’t know of, some had none. Finn’s words didn’t match hers, and hers didn’t match his, but she thought that perhaps… 

And then Raven appeared and shattered the small amount of happiness she had. She didn’t need to ask Finn to know that Raven was his soulmate. 

\--- 

The ship crashing into _Lexa’s territory_ only brought chaos. She wasn’t aware if this threat was good or bad, it may have been sent by the Mountain Men. Her people were dead if they learnt to walk outside. 

Another ship crashed not too long afterwards. And then they attacked a village and sent fires raging through her forests. And then they attacked Anya and Anya’s warriors. 

She hears some of her people have captured one of the Skaikru, one of the invaders. It was Anya that suggested he be infected with the virus and sent back to the camp. Lexa agreed: they needed to stop these people. 

The first attack showed they had weapons, and they knew how to use them. The people living here believed they were from the sky but Lexa saw their weapons and was unsure. They shared a lot with the Mountain Men. 

Tris passed, and Lexa refused to grieve for Anya, this is not the time. The enemy is too strong. She sends more warriors. 

Then 300 of her people were dead and another eleven ships crashed to the ground. She heard the rest of the Skaikru were taken to the mountain. Lexa decided she needed to deal with this threat herself. 

\--- 

When Clarke wakes up in Mount Weather the place feels fake. She is constantly lied to, and she doesn’t know how she knows they’re not being honest, but she does. Mount Weather feels similar to the Ark in a way, although even in prison Clarke didn’t feel watched and lied to. And the Ark had windows! 

Clarke felt trapped and she didn’t trust them and she’s so glad when she got out, even with Anya pulling her along. Clarke can feel Anya does want peace eventually, and she catches glimpses of Anya’s soulmark right before she rips the tracking device out. When she finds her new home and Anya departs to speak to the commander, Clarke feels a change, feels that this is when it all changes and when Anya is shot Clarke feels the ground fall out from beneath her. 

\--- 

She hears that there is a slaughter at one of the villages near the invaders. She visits them personally, promises they will be avenged. She asks the name of each person murdered and promises that each person will find their peace. 

She finds out her two Skaikru prisoners are- no, _were_ leaders of Skaikru, just by the way they talk to each other. She is impressed by the morality of Kane, and feels that Jaha, the one she sends back, cares much for his people. She tells him to leave. 

She personally goes to the front for this battle. Lexa holds all the cards and there is no chance of Skaikru being stronger than her army, not with the numbers they have. 

\--- 

Clarke can feel the taste of bile in her mouth as she approaches the tent. There is no guarantee that Abby can save Lincoln and right now, it’s their only bargaining chip. If it doesn’t work, Clarke and the rest of the Ark are dead. 

Clarke doesn’t feel like a leader when she walks in, but she also doesn’t not feel like one. She can sense immediately that the entire set up is meant to intimidate her. The commander sits relaxed on a throne playing with a knife, and Clarke would perhaps have smiled at how dramatic this all feels if there weren’t a reason for it being dramatic. 

And then she says it. 

“You’re the one who burned three hundred of my warriors alive.” She looks up at Clarke and her eyes are so intense and Clarke feels so irritated. 

“You’re the one who sent them there to kill us,” She replies and she knows the commander hears her and she knows the commander must have that soulmark because she looks so very slightly shocked. 

“Do you have an answer for me, Clarke of the Sky People?” 

“I’ve come to make you an offer.” 

\--- 

They don’t speak of the soulmarks. Lexa wasn’t sure if Clarke was speaking the truth and, when it turns out she was, Clarke turned out to be in love with Finn. They ran. They came back, or rather, Finn came back to face his crimes. 

Lexa knows how it feels to kill someone. Lexa doesn’t know how it feels to kill someone you love. Finn must die. Blood must have blood and she’s not sure that this blood will be equal to the amount of blood that he spilled but she has to try for her people. 

Clarke is capable and strong and argues with her over caring for someone and Lexa knows that yes, love is weakness, but maybe maybe maybe it won’t be this time. She trusts Clarke. Life is more than about surviving and Lexa knows that Clarke is right and she wants to do more than _just survive._

At Mount Weather, Lexa is confronted with choosing her head or her heart and she wishes she could choose both. Her people must always come first though, as she swore she would always do when she took the title Heda. 

Not long afterwards she hears of Wanheda and how the Commander of Death took out the Mountain Men by herself. Clarke is strong and does what is best for her people, even if it destroys her in the process. Lexa knows this. She knows it all too well. 

It is three months before she sees Clark again, and she gets spit at. Clark is so angry and so mad and so distraught and so _heartbroken_. And Lexa gets it, she really does. She does her best to repair as much as she could. 

Clarke hears of trouble at the Ark and Lexa knows she has to go back. She almost tells Clarke that she cares for her and wishes she has the courage for that. She doesn’t. Clarke is the brave and strong one. 

\--- 

Six months goes by before they see each other again. Clarke sends someone to fill in for ambassador to Skaikru, and she is not needed in Polis. She spends time with her mother and her friends, repairing and healing as much she can. 

Lexa comes to Mount Weather. She mourns the death of all of her people who died here, and she comes to build a proper relationship with Skaikru. It has been too long since she was last here. 

“Where’s yours?” Lexa hears from behind. 

“My ankle.” 

“Mine’s on my back. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
> Moba, ai don kom bants - I'm sorry. I have to leave.  
> Ai don a keryon lukot - I have a soul mark
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you for reading this! I appreciate all reviews :) This is the first time I've written in four years so it's not the best.


End file.
